Lo que siento por ti
by Maureen16
Summary: ¿Qué ocurre cuando Dannyl decide entregarse a Tayend?


Mientras contemplaba a Tayend, una voz en lo más profundo de su pecho le respondió: _Sí_.

Tayend le sonrió, pero en ese momento sintió una inseguridad que no había sentido nunca. _¿Le gusto yo a Dannyl?_, se preguntó. Estaba tan enamorado de él que no podría soportarlo si el mago no sentía lo mismo. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios y una arruga de preocupación apareció en su frente. Dannyl le miraba, sorprendido por el repentino cambio y Tayend no pudo aguantar más. Se puso en pie y se alejó unos pasos. Necesitaba pensar.

Pero Dannyl, preocupado por su amigo, se levantó con prontitud y fue tras él. Le cogió del brazo y, cuando Tayend se giró, se sorprendió aún más al ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Sin pensarlo, Dannyl le secó las lágrimas suavemente con la mano.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Es que he hecho algo?

Tayend le interrumpió:

—¿Sientes algo por mí, Dannyl?

—¿Qué si siento algo por ti? Voy a arriesgar por ti toda la seguridad que he tenido estos años. ¿No es suficiente?

Las preocupaciones de Tayend desaparecieron como si nunca hubieran existido, y una sonrisa radiante se abrió paso en su rostro. Se acercó a Dannyl y le abrazó. Éste, que no se lo esperaba, se puso rígido, pero enseguida se relajó ante el tierno abrazo y las cálidas risas de su amigo.

Tayend se separó un poco de él y le miró fijamente. Ante la intensa mirada, Dannyl se sonrojó. Había reprimido sus sentimientos durante la mitad de su vida y nunca había tenido una relación que fuera más allá de la amistad.

—Yo —empezó—, nunca he besado a nadie.

La mirada de sorpresa de Tayend dio paso a una sonrisa pícara, y le contestó, seductor:

—Pues eso vamos a tener que remediarlo, ¿no?

Acarició el rostro del mago con sus manos con suavidad; siguió los contornos de la cara, las mejillas, la barbilla y los labios. Dannyl había cerrado los ojos y ahora tenía los labios entreabiertos y la respiración algo agitada. Tayend le pasó una mano por la nuca, acariciándole el cabello, y lo acercó hacia él. Posó los labios en los del mago, que jadeó quedamente y le devolvió el beso, inseguro y tierno al principio, y más apasionado después.

Cuando se separaron, Dannyl supo que quería más. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para esto y no quería dejar pasar más. Acarició a su vez el rostro de Tayend, se detuvo en su sedoso pelo y bajó por la espalda.

—¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Nunca he estado más seguro de algo.

—Quítate la túnica.

Dannyl obedeció y también Tayend se quitó sus prendas superiores, quedando ambos desnudos de cintura para arriba. Se acariciaron con pasión, hasta quedar tendidos en el suelo.

Tayend se sentó a horcajadas sobre Dannyl y notó la más que evidente erección de su amigo. Se inclinó hacia él para besarle en el pecho y los labios. Entonces, el académico rodó y quedó tumbado al lado de Dannyl, con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Dannyl se giró hacia él y le abrazó, tomando la iniciativa. Le besó el cuello con ternura y se detuvo a jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Desnúdate, Tayend —le susurró.

Tayend sintió un escalofrío de excitación al oír estas palabras y pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos. Dannyl se quedó parado, inseguro sobre qué debía hacer, y dejó la iniciativa a su amigo. Tayend se giró hacia él y le besó, mientras acercaba su mano a la entrepierna del mago. Ante el contacto, Dannyl dio un leve respingo, pero no se apartó y siguió besando a Tayend.

Cada vez más excitado, Tayend soltó a Dannyl y con su mano tomó la de su amante y la fue guiando hacia su propio pene erecto, despacio, temeroso de asustarle. Se relajó cuando éste empezó a imitar los movimientos que él había realizado, sin una pizca de vergüenza o de miedo. Dannyl había decidido entregarse a Tayend y lo haría hasta el final.

Ante el ritmo impuesto por Dannyl, Tayend no tardó mucho en terminar, y lo hizo con un jadeo ahogado, pues los labios de Dannyl estaban sobre los suyos. Dannyl terminó pocos segundos más tarde, con un jadeo prolongado que era tanto de placer como de liberación.

Quedaron entonces tumbados uno al lado del otro.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Dannyl?

—Me siento… libre.

Se giró entonces hacia su amante y le susurró al oído:

—Te quiero, Tayend de Tremmelin.

—Te quiero, Lord Dannyl.


End file.
